Malon's Life
by DiscoLemonaid
Summary: This is like a malon/Cinderella fan fiction, but it's way different, it's really a Malon/Link fanfic. Please r+r
1. The Meeting

Authors Note: I don't own Zelda, yada yada yada....  
  
Malon was riding Epona into Hyrule field. She was humming a magical tune that lead Epona to where she wanted it to go. She galloped to a spot on the shore on a small hill. It was covered in wild flowers of all kind, and there was one remain there that was part of an old temple. This was Malon's special place. She suspected that no one knew this place but her. She quickly unsaddled Epona, and let her graze in the beautiful emerald green grass. Malon sat under a small Willow Tree and sang a soft melody. The breeze was perfect, and the view was glorious. The she heard a mumble from behind a tree. She quickly ran behind the old Statue of the Fire Goddess that was part of the old temple.  
  
" Help me somebody. Help..." Then there was a faint thunk. Malon crawled out from behind the statue. It had gotten darker, and Malon couldn't really tell who it as. She kneeled down next to the figure. He was bleeding from his shoulder. Malon dragged him over to Epona's blankets. She took off his tunic, and armor. He was breathing rapidly. Malon thought quick and tore a piece of her skirt off. She slowly and gently tied it around his shoulder. There was a small spring near by so Malon quickly grabbed another piece of cloth and ran to the spring. When she got it damp, and ran back to him. She dabbed his face, and cleaned some more of his small cuts.  
  
The next morning Malon walked off to the spring to fetch some more water. When she came back the man was sitting on the blankets rubbing the horse's nose. Malon snuck over behind the statue and listened.  
  
"Hey pretty, how are you? Where's your owner? I bet he's a nice guy." He smiled and looked over at the statue. He pulled something out of his pocket. I was a strange looking Magnifying glass. It was a magic eye. Malon knew that you can see through anything with that. she slid down the stone waiting for him to say something. He slowly rose the Magic eye up to the statue. He chuckled a bit, and slowly got up. He patted the horse, and walked over to Malon. He looked down on her red hair, pale skin, shy blue eyes, and her rancher dress. He held out a free hand. She slowly took it and he helped her up. She looked away from his face. He had ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, tan skin, and a muscular body like most warriors do.  
  
"Uh, here, it's for cleaning." She shoved a canteen of water at him. He took it gratefully and poured it over his head. He handed it back. She snatched it nervously. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. She turned her head so he couldn't see her face. He took two fingers and turned her face towards him. She believed that she was ugly to be a rancher's daughter. Every one in her old village called her Demold, ugly. She tried to get some dirt off of her face, but he had locked her hands in his powerful grip. She started to gnaw on the inner layer of her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong? Why can't you let be. I want to see your face." He said. She looked down. He sighed. She slowly put her head up.  
  
"See, this is what I look like, nothing special. So you see me ok?" She said trying to squeeze her hands out of his grasp.  
  
"I have to tell you something, you ave the prettiest eyes in the world. What is your name?" She hesitated for a minute the started to get teary eyed.  
  
"M-Malon." She whimpered, scared that he would laugh and say he was just kidding, that her eyes were the most ugliest color ever.  
  
"Malon, why are you crying?" He asked sympathetically.  
  
"I have never been complimented before. Only by my father. You know, everyone thinks I'm ugly. Ever since I was little, it's not even funny. I mean, if only I wasn't a rancher's daughter, I would be taken more seriously!" Link felt for her. He knew she wasn't ugly. She was quite beautiful. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Malon, the only reason people would say that is because they are jealous. You, of course, are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." He drew back some of her red hair from her face. She gave a meek smile, then her eyes widened.  
  
" Oh no, I need to go home. My father is going to kill me!" She rushed off and saddled her horse. "UH, do you wanna come along? I mean, you still need to heal." She made a gesture on her horse. He smiled and jumped on. They rode for about an hour to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"So this is your ranch? It's very pleasant." he said jumping off the horse.  
  
"I know that it's kinda late to be askin' you this, but uh, what's your name?" Malon said looking off at the stables.  
  
"Oh, it's Link. May I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, shoot."  
  
"Don't I know you? You look so familiar."Link said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I don't reckon so." She thought hard, because she kind of recognized him too. She shook her head and looked towards the INN.  
  
" Oh, you were, I don't know, just familiar. I probably saw a girl that looked like you somewhere." She smiled and brought Epona to the stable. He followed. inside was a hint of manure and hay. It was dark, and the horses were pleasantly napping.  
  
"You know, I never saw Epona be so affectionate towards other people before." Malon said petting Epona. When Link and Malon left the stable, Inigo started to have a fit.  
  
"Malon, where were you?! You ugly thing! I've been worried sick, I need you to help, and when you aren't here.." Malon started to get teary eyed.  
  
"It was my fault sir. I went on a walk, and invited her to my place because it was getting late." Link said clenching his teeth together. Inigo snorted, and grabbed Malon's wrist.  
  
" Come with me you wretched girl." Inigo lead her inside.  
  
"Where's father?" She sniffed.  
  
"Ganondorf wanted him for some reason. Ganondorf said if anything, especially little things, get out of line to punish!" He grabbed an old whip.  
  
" Leave her alone you wretched man! If you don't let her go I swear your head will be slit open like your heart!" Link said unsheathing his sword. Malon was on her knees looking up at Inigo. Her face was drenched in tears, but she made no sound.  
  
"Hmph, fine I'll leave her alone. If she does it again, I'll be forced to. Get on, you ugly thing, with your chores!" He kicked her side and left. Malon fell to the floor unconscience. Link picked her up and carried her to the sables. 


	2. A New Fight

Chapter 2  
  
Link laid Malon down in the hay. He notice that her lip was bleeding, and her legs badly bruised. He rubbed his head and patted her face.  
  
"Malon? Malon, wake up." He said quietly.  
  
"Huh? Wh-where am I? Link, is Inigo here?!" She whimpered. He shook his head, and she sighed.  
  
"Why don't you leave? Does Inigo do this to you all of the time?" He whispered.  
  
"Well, I can't run away, He's a tracker. He can track anything, plus he works for Ganondorf." Link sat down, sweat was dripping from his hair into his lap.  
  
"I want to get you out of here. You must come with me!!" Link grabbed an old cloak, and draped it over her. He then gently picked her up, and walked out. "Now don't make a noise or movement at all." He whispered. Malon nodded, and Link lead her out of the ranch.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you carrying Malon out. Link gulped, and squinted out some tears.  
  
"She died, you gave her a freakish heart attack. You kicked a certain part of her body. It's like she just collapsed." He said whimpering. Inigo tapped her foot. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"You! Don't tell a soul. If you do, and I hear about it you're dead! Hear?! DEAD!" Inigo yelled after Link. Link gav a small smirk, and turned around.  
  
"Yeah, sir." He said frowning. He then walked off. When he got her to the Lost Forest, he put her down. She gave a wide smile.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She jumped up, and hung herself around his neck. He hugged back.  
  
"Now, we need to get you some more clothes." He said. They walked into Kokiri Village, and bought her a green silk dress. She twirled around in it, and smiled at Link. He smiled back. She had never worn silk before.  
  
"Oh no, my father! What will happen if he hears that I'm dead?!" She said a little teary eyed.  
  
"Remember, Inigo will just say that you ran away, but I...." Link stopped and looked out of the Horizon from his porch.  
  
"But what?" Malon asked looking at him.  
  
"No, I shouldn't say this.. It would make you so angry." He said looking down at his dangling feet.  
  
"Just tell me Link!" She said more sternly.  
  
*By the way, they brought Epona with them. Link couldn't handle her and the heat at the same time could he? So he rode out with the horse. Inigo hated the horse anyway, so he let him have it for 1000 rupees.*  
  
"Fine, your father might be dead." Link said.  
  
"How could you say that?!" Malon yelled angrily.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to know! Don't get mad at me!" He yelled back facing her. Malon was stunned and stood back. She didn't know why, but when Link yelled it sent out a thrust of energy.  
  
Malon looked down at her new boots. They were buckled, and brown leather like Link's.  
  
"You know, you're probably right. I should have known, I mean Inigo beats me, and my father asked too many questions one day. When I was riding out to that spot, where I met you, I heard the biggest scream I could ever handle. It pierced through my heart. It hurt, I mean it really hurt. It was like that scream was part of me. I thought of going back, but I was afraid that Inigo might see me snooping around, and... and hurt me too." She kneeled down and started to cry. Link walked over to her, and kneeled down. He had tears forming, but he tried his best not to. He held the tears of sympathy back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Malon. I'm so sorry." He grabbed her and hugged her. The held each other until the sun set. Malon wanted to kiss him, but was afraid of him in a way. She thought that his rage was part of his energy, well most of it anyway. Link felt the same way, but when he made up his mind to do so he heard a little voice. He moved out of her grasp, and went to the balcony. Little Saria was teetering back and forth. He green hair sway in the wind.  
  
"Hallo Link!" She said happily. She felt kind of jealous that Link had brought a girl to Kokiri. "I heard that you have a friend up theres. Can I say hallo?" She said still teetering. Link shrugged and gestured her to come up. Malon wiped the tears away and smiled as best she could at the little Saria.  
  
"Hallo, I've heard much about you." Malon smiled. Saria nodded, and evilly looked at Link, then politely back at Malon.  
  
"Well, I haven't heard abou' you? Link don' like Ranch folk much." Saia smiled. Malon looked confused, and a little hurt.  
  
"Saria? What did you say?" Link asked angrily.  
  
"Nothin', you just told me once that you didn' like country folk. Ok, ok! I just kiddin' Malon. I'm a kidder sometimes ya know?!" She said grinning. Malon nodded, and looked around, trying to think of a conversation subject.  
  
"So, Saria, how long have you known Link?" Malon asked happily.  
  
"Since forever. Me an' him were very close. Then he left to save the world, an' so we haven't really talked much." She said sadly. Link put a hand on Saria's head.  
  
"Hey Saria, I will never forget you. Best friends aren't easy to forget. Now, me an' Malon are gonna sleep. Go along. I'll see you tomorrow." Saria bit her lip and sighed. She slowly stepped down the ladder.  
  
Link had made a bed out of goose feathers, Bear skin, and deer skin for her. She laid in it with great pleasure. Usually Inigo made her sleep outside in the stables. Malon fell in a deep sleep. She dreamed about the future that she had planned. In two years when she's 19, she wanted to marry a charming 20 year old, own her own ranch, go to a small college, and live happily ever after. It would seem that this would be very unlikely. She had never found her Mr. Charming, and she would never have the money to start her own ranch. She also could not find a school that would accept her. She had only been in school until 11th grade, and she was a wonderful student. She really wanted to be an apprentice for her father. She had always wanted a ranch, and be famous for it. So she dreamed on, and forgot about her troubles.  
  
Link was different, he always had dreams of saving Princess Zelda. He thought that she was so enchanting, but knew that if he married her, he'd have to be royal. He didn't care for the idea much. So he put his mind to a girl who was more like him, tough, tomboyish, but he could never find her. He could only dream of a girl by his side fighting Ganondorf. He usually talked in his sleep too about fighting, and slaughter. One time he woke up the whole village by screaming the loudest he had ever screamed.  
  
The next morning Malon was cooking some eggs. Link was awakened by the smell.  
  
"Oh Malon, those smell delicious."He said sniffing the air. He hugged her, and kissed her cheek. Malon blushed a little, but knew that he was trying to help cheer her up some more. She emptied the pan into a small wooden plate. She handed it to him, and thought of what to talk about.  
  
"Link? What happened to your arm? I mean, it's kinda late to ask, but I'm curious." She asked looking at his scabbed arm.  
  
"Oh this? I was fighting a creature in the Forest Temple while my power was low, and I ran off after it hit me. I believe that it was a skeleton." He said taking a mouthful. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.  
  
"I already ate." She said looking out the window. " You are lucky, I've always wanted to go on a quest. Adventures are always stirring about, but people are already adventuring them." She sighed.  
  
Link seemed interested." Do you know how to fight?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not too good at it though, my father taught me the basics." She said looking at Links sword. He looked down at it too.  
  
"Do you wanna learn more?" He said grinning. Malon grinned back.  
  
"Sure." 


	3. A Secret

Chapter 3  
  
So that day Link took her to the Gerudo Training Ground. After a couple weeks Malon had cut her hair neck length, she wore green pants, and a green tunic. Many people took her as a boy, but she still had girlish features. She stood up fights next to Link, and was quite strong. She had made a small house on the outer skirts of the Lost Woods. It was an underground dwelling. She had made a bed, table, bookshelf, chest, chairs, and rug.  
  
That exact night, as I tell you about this, Link had one of his extreme fighting dreams, with his lover by his side. This time he saw her. She had red vibrant hair, beautiful blue eyes, green pants, a forest green Tunic, brown buckle-up boots, and had ivy bracelets crawling up her arm. She held a sword with ivy vines engraved in it.  
  
He woke up with a cold sweat. "It can't be Malon. No way, we're just really good friends." He drank a glass of wine, and fell back asleep.  
  
That night Malon also had a dream that night. It was about her and her Mr. Charming. She too saw his face. He had ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, great body features, a handsome face. He wore white pants, a green Tunic, and a green cap with a fairy floating above. Then she woke up.  
  
"It's fairy boy! I should have known! There was always a small light thing floating above his head. So Link is fairy boy. Now I understand, but he can't be my Mr. Charming, we're just friends." Malon looked into the mirror. Her hair was growing back rapidly. It was already shoulder length. She took a small piece of thread and tied it back in a pony tail, letting her bangs curl out in front of her. She drank a glass of warm milk, and went back to bed.  
  
Link and Malon didn't bother to mention their dreams to one another. In a couple more months, Link was sent a message by Zelda. Ganondorf had taken over the castle, and Zelda needed his help. Link grabbed his equipment and headed out. He almost forgot to tell Saria, and Malon goodbye, for maybe this would be his last chance to ever talk to his best friends ever again. He knocked on Saria's door. He told her the news.  
  
"I was expecting you to leave soon. I'll miss you Link." Saria smiled. He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good bye my dear friend. I'll write." He gave her a hug and left. He looked back before he closed the door, giving her a hint that he promised to write. The hardest person to say good bye to was Malon. He walked up to her small door, and knocked. Malon was startled since rarely anyone knocked on her door. She took her sword, and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"Link, open up! I need to tell you something important!" He called back. Malon was worried.  
  
*what if he says that he likes me, and wants to spend all eternity with me! Wouldn't that be wonderful.* She sighed and hurriedly tidied up. She put her hair back letting her bangs fall. her hair was now a little above the middle of her back.  
  
"Can I come in yet?" Link asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, come in!" She said excitedly. " I want to tell you something important too!" She said as he stepped into the small room. " You go first." She said anxiously  
  
"This is kinda hard to say. I'm..I'm leaving tonight. I have to save Hyrule. I might not ever come back.." he handed her the letter. A tear fell on the letter.  
  
"Let me go with you Link. I know how to fight!" She said trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"You can't. I'm the Hero of Time, it's my quest. I'm the only one who can fight in it." He went over to Malon and hugged her. He too tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"I'll miss you so much. I wish I could fight by your side." She said. Link felt a little drop of water on his shoulder. He moved back and took her head in his hands.  
  
"I'll miss you, you are one of the greatest people in my life, and I swear to try to write every day." He wanted to say I love you, but wasn't sure if she like him like that. Link turned and jumped on Epona. He looked back, and sighed. A small tear trickled down his face.  
  
As Link rode off Malon ran out after him. " LINK! I HAD A DREAM YOU WERE MY MR. CHARMING! I WANTED TO TELL YOU, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU FELT THE SAME WAY! I WAS HOPING THAT YOU DID!" She screamed after him. Link stopped abruptly, and turned back around. He rode back to her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this? I had a dream, and you were my partner. My, my lover." He said slowly. "Malon, I love you so much. I love you!" Malon laughed and cried. She didn't know what she was doing, laughing or crying. Link jumped off Epona and held Malon. He whispered I love you in her ear. She whispered it back. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. He brought her closer, and he passionately kissed her. It was as if magic surround them. Malon felt as if they were flying. She didn't want it to end, but Link had to pull away.  
  
" Good bye Link." She whispered.  
  
" Good bye Malon." He whispered. He jumped on his horse and rode off into the moon lit sky. As Malon watched, Link stopped to look at her beautiful self. She stood there in her silky white night gown, her hair flowing with the wind. He turned and left. 


	4. To Return

Chapter 4  
  
Link raced along to green field ground. Malon ran back into her dwelling, and fell into her pillow. Link hoped that Malon would be ok, and hoped he'd be back for her. She felt the same way and fell asleep. She had the same dream again. It was so much more clearer than it was before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 2 years later *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malon sat and brushed her beautiful red hair when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and hoped it was Link. She opened the door and slammed it shut. It was Inigo. She hid behind her bed.  
  
"Malon, I know you're there. You've been hiding from me. That's not funny!" He yelled, an crashed the door down. "Nice place Malon. You've grown nicely. Now to find you." The first place he looked was he bed because she usually hid there whenever Inigo was looking for her. He dragged her out by her hair.  
  
"NO!" She screamed as he dragged her outside.  
  
"No? NO WHAT?! I'm taking you back. Your father never came home! So I am now your legal guardian!" He said waving a contract around. Malon struggled, and reached for her dagger in her boot. She reached far enough, and stabbed him in the leg. She retrieved it quickly.  
  
"Get away."She panted as he dropped her hair. She stood, and pointed the dagger at the back of his head. "I should do it now, but I want to see what you look like when I shove this into you." She said brushing the hair away from her face. Inigo got up slowly. He drew his sword.  
  
"I see, you are a very foolish girl Malon. You don't know how to fight." He said smiling.  
  
"Yes I do." She said smiling back.  
  
"Well not like this!" He said throwing himself over her. She fought, and clawed, but he held her down trying to get the dagger away. She struggled some more, so finally her hit the side of her head with the handle of his sword. He took the dagger, and put a blanket over her. He finally was able to carry her back.  
  
Link was finally done with his mission, and was anxious to see Malon. He looked different. His hair was tied back, he had gotten taller. He had his ear pierced, and his eyes were bluer. When he reached Malon's door he noticed that she wasn't there. Instead a note was hanging in the mirror.  
  
It read:  
  
She's put up for ransom by Inigo. If whoever needs to save her truly wants to, bring 10,000 rupees to Lon Lon ranch immediately. If not she dies.  
  
Inigo  
  
Link hurriedly jumped back on Epona and galloped to Lon Lon Ranch as quick as possible. He slowly snuck up with a bag of bombs that weighed as much as 10,000 rupees.  
  
"Ok, I gave you the 10,000 rupees." He had covered most of the top of the bag with red and blue rupees, including some purple. "Now give her to me!" He said trying not to laugh. He hid and watched Inigo carry the bag off inside. He dropped a cloth bag, and without talking or anything, Link hauled her off. It was a strange kidnaping really, the would at least want more ransom, but Inigo was mentally challenged at the time since Ganondorf beat him up at letting Malon escape. Ganondorf had a certain attraction to her.  
  
"Malon? Malon wake up." Link said holding her on his lap. He rocked back in forth in a slow motion. Malon's head was hurt pretty bad. It was bleeding, and Link was doing his best trying to get it to stop. After three weeks, Malon slowly awakened. Link was running Epona around. It was a beautiful day.  
  
Malon clumsily walked over to the door. She was put in her dwelling. She recognized it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked leaning on her door.  
  
"You'll have to guess." He said smiling. He was still riding Epona.  
  
" Where'd you get that horse?" She asked suspiciously looking at the familiar horse. She thought that it might be Epona, but where was Link?  
  
"A friend of mine loaned it out to me. I didn't really ask." He said panting.  
  
"Who was this friend?" She asked.  
  
"I forgot. He's probably well dead now. So, you're Malon eh?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, how, I mean, why'd you save me?"She asked biting her lip. She thought that this mysterious man was an acquaintance of Link, but she didn't want to ask.  
  
"I wanted some milk, and I saw your dwelling, so I came in, and saw a note hanging there. I went to Lon Lon Ranch, put a couple bombs in a bag plus some rupees, and saved you. I was being Mr. Charming." Malon's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you know Link, the Hero of Time?!" She asked excitedly. 


End file.
